


Pour son enfant préféré

by Ahelya



Series: En quelques mots [23]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Gen, s02e10
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Reiko ne comprenait pas ce gamin.





	

Reiko ne comprenait pas ce gamin. Peu importait son nombre d’amis, être vu avec elle ne pouvait que lui nuire. Comment pouvait-il ne pas comprendre une chose aussi simple ?

Si elle n’avait pas déjà eu la preuve du contraire, elle aurait cru avoir affaire à un esprit. Cela n’aurait pas été la première fois qu’elle confondait les deux après tout. Mais il était humain et il restait avec elle sans se cacher. Il lui confiait même ses problèmes, comme ces évènements étranges qui était en train de se produire chez lui.

Elle ne lui fit pas part de ses soupçons à l’écoute de son récit. Il ne l’aurait certainement pas crue de toute façon mais elle convint d’un rendez-vous avec lui pour voir sa maison.

Après son départ, elle appela Hinoe. L’esprit lui fournit des réponses à ses questions mais aussi l’exorcisme approprié.

« Fais attention et veille à être seule. Ce sort est connu pour être destructeur. Une partie de sa maison n’y survivra peut-être pas. »

Reiko haussa les épaules après cet avertissement. Tant que cet enfant était sauf, les conséquences n’avaient que peu d’importance. Et puis, après cet exorcisme, il n’oserait sans doute plus lui parler de toute façon.


End file.
